


Warm

by Mudblood_and_Proud



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, For King and Country, Missing Scene, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud
Summary: A missing scene of sorts set during For King and Country.John wakes up before Helen does when she is caring for him.
Relationships: Montague John Druitt/Helen Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I was home, sick and watching Sanctuary (as you do) and this popped into my mind so enjoy. 
> 
> I KNOW John and Helen aren't everyone's cup of tea. That's fine, I totally understand! Somedays I can't do it either. BUT I have a real soft spot for them and just wanted to show that in some way. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I don't usually write drabbles and I've not written anything Magnitt before, please be kind. I really want to write more for them though as I love them so much.

John’s back felt warm as he began to wake. His right arm was heavy; there was something laying on it. John cracked his eyes open to golden light filling the room. He became aware of the brunette sleeping in his arms. He noticed the fingers of his left hand twisted between hers. They were holding hands. John wasn’t stupid enough to question her motives.

 _Just accept this, John_.

He needed to move. His arm was numb. But nothing in the world would make him wake Helen right now, not when for the first time in decades he finally felt warm.


End file.
